total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Heather and Lightning
This article focuses on the interactions between Heather and Lightning. Overview Heather and Lightning don't interact much at first in Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 due to being on different teams. However, once Lightning changes team in Brawn Within a Beauty, he and Heather interact more. Because Lightning considers himself the best competitor there is, his arrogance can often cause the frustration of others. This includes Heather, and due to her having a low temper and an impatient attitude, she has never been able to tolerate Lightning to any extent, and finds him extremely annoying to her to no end. She shares Scarlett's adamance about eliminating Lightning as soon as possible, yet when approached by Scarlett to cost a challenge so that they may eliminate Lightning, Heather finds the opportunity tempting, but not worth it. Ever since Scarlett's elimination, Heather has been trying to finish Scarlett's plan of eliminating Lightning and plots against him. She finally succeeds in Greet It and Weep when she convinces most competitors about how much of a threat Lightning is, resulting in his elimination. Instead of getting mad at Heather however, Lightning thinks of her as an idiot, as if she makes the finale, he would never vote her. Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 The Rake-age Heather calls Alejandro more deluded than "Brightning" referring to Lightning. Brawn Within a Beauty After finding out Lightning is joining Brains, Heather is thoroughly dissapointed that she lost "Codywody" to a "dumb jock." Chris explains that the challenge is a regatta in teams, which makes Heather push Lightning forward and asks that he be useful and drive their boat. Heather chooses Lightning as a partner and gets in a boat with him, ordering him to drive, as she relaxes in her seat, but Lightning doesn't drive his boat as he doesn't like working with Heather, and falls asleep, until he finally drives after Heather slaps him and says "Chop chop." Thanks to Lightning's strength, both manage to get in the lead, making Heather cheer and tell him he's doing a good job, until the boat crashes into a rock, making Heather order Lightning to control the wheel, but he is too in shock to manage to concentrate on the boat, causing Heather to yell at him, calling him an idiot, as the boat crashes. When both fall out of their ship, Heather punches Lightning in the face and calls him an idiot again. Heather climbs back onto her ship and helps Lightning up. She decides to move them this time, not having faith in Lightning, and calling him dummy, as she punches him in the chest, making him temporarily go silent and lose his attention span, causing him to ask what they'll do, making Heather angrily remind Lightning that she is driving. She asks Lightning how it sounds, while calling him dummy again, and drives their now slowed down ship. Heather continues to drive, telling Lightning that it's smooth sailing for them from here. Heather cheers in delight at finally winning a challenge, but accidentaly hits Lightning when she raises her hands to cheer, injuring him even more. Lightning finally wakes up and asks what happened, to which Heather tells him that she had to carry them to victory, not giving him any credit, but Lightning angrily argues that he believes that he carried them to victory, but Heather is too busy cheering that she can still go to the hotel. Thoughts 'N Dumb-Dumbs At the table along with the rest of her team, Heather sees Lightning walk to the table shirtless. She sighs in dissapointment that Cody was replaced with Lightning. In the confessional, she notes that Lightning is lucky she doesn't have a boat to hit his stupid face over the head with. In the dark room after Cameron asks Lightning to stick with his team, Lightning yells at him to shut up, calling himself his own team, making Heather facepalm. After Lightning is out of the challenge for being trampled by moose, Heather groans and calls him stupid. Contestants Meet Insanity In the confessional, Heather criticizes all of her team and their gullibility, including her statement that Lightning is as dumb as a rock. Cheater Cheater Pumpkin Eater After Lightning insults Cameron, Heather agrees with him while calling him "Lightbulb". While Scott fights Lightning and brutally injures his crotch, Heather holds in a giggle at Lightning's misfortune. Heather sarcastically says it's great going that Lightning lost while calling Lightning an idiot, adding that he just lost against Scott, thinking that losing against someone like Scott must really suck, calling Lightning a loser, and mentioning that there's no wonder "Annie" left him. After Lightning returns to his team, Heather calls him a loser and smacks the top of his head. Scarlett whispers to Heather that they should cost the challenge to get Lightning out, making Heather gasp in surprise. Although Heather calls it tempting to get rid of Lightning, she's encouraged to take down Katie and Sadie. You're A Dirty, Vicious Rat! Scarlett brings up to Heather how Lightning really needs to go quick, as he is a backstabber, and although Heather agrees, she asks if Scarlett really wants to miss out on their luxury, and they should only target Lightning if they lose by accident. Heather votes off Lightning for not doing anything throughout any of the challenge. Blood's Downpour Heather criticizes her team, referring to Lightning in particular as "Jockning". Greet It and Weep Heather runs into the mansion for the challenge, but on the way bumps into Lightning, hurting her head and yelling at him to watch where he's going, calling him "Bulb for Brains". In the confessional, Heather complains that she still feels bad for Scarlett, and wants to make things up with her by continuing their plan of eliminating the "sorry excuse of a jock". Seeing Sadie nearby, Heather grabs her and whispers to her, telling her that if she really wants Heather to be with her, she has to vote out Lightning, noting that he is getting too strong for his own good and could successfully overpower everyone. Heather crawls to Cameron, and whispers to him that now that she's got his attention, he has to eliminate Lightning, saying that he is always calling Cameron weak and he's very powerful. She adds that her and Cameron may have their differences, but Lightning must "sha-go away." Heather grabs Tyler and whispers that she'll stop insulting people if he votes off Lightning. Heather puts her arm on Samey and grins, walking her upstairs and whispering that Lightning is getting on everyone's nerves, telling her that he has to go because he is annoyingly threatening. Samey agrees with Heather, calling Lightning's vulgarity unneeded, to which Heather agrees and sucks up to Samey, calling it an amazing point. Heather then grabs Katie and whispers that she'll let her insult her all day and not say anything back if Katie votes Lightning. On the way back to camp, Lightning tries to convince Heather, along with Cameron, Samey, and Alejandro to vote off Sadie, believing that she could potentially win, guaranteeing them that if they don't vote Sadie now, they will be the next four in the jury. While Heather ignores him, Lightning complains that they can either ignore him like a bunch of idiots or make the smart move before they are picked off. Heather swipes away Lightning with her left hand, noting that he is in her personal space, calling him "sha-grossness". Lightning says "Fine, you sha b****" and also tells Heather and the others that they're going soon anyways. In the confessional, Heather notes "Bye Light-iot". In anger, Lightning fights Sadie, calling Heather to roll on the floor laughing at their feud. In the confessional, Heather makes her vote for Lightning, drawing an X on his face, but then aggressively draws glasses on his face and colors his hair red to make him resemble Scarlett to indicate her vengeance. After punching the paper, she yells "F*** you ightning" before she is grabbed by Chef, but reaches her hand out to stamp on photo before leaving. At the elimination ceremony, Lightning leers at everyone including Heather. In response, Heather blows a raspberry at Lightning. Lightning yells back at Heather to f*** her boyfriend Cody. Heather catches a marshmallow and notes a "Phew" and talks back to Lightning that he's just jealous that Alejandro likes her while Anne Maria hates his dumb butt. After Tyler apologizes for eliminating Lightning, Heather tells Tyler that he shouldn't apologize, as this "Scarlett messer" isn't even worth it. Chris takes a long time saying who is eliminated, making Heather yell at him to get on with it while calling him wrinkles, adding that they all know Lightning is gone. She cheers a "Yes!" when Lightning is eliminated. Lightning tells those who were on his Brains team that he is looking forward to seeing them in jury, but Heather simply chants repeatedly that she got him out. Heather laughs when she hears Lightning must be in a room on his own, saying that he will always be on his own because he is unloveable. They're Jumping Around Like Kangaroos Heather is extremely flattered when Alejandro calls her beautiful, and giggles a little and blushes, having slight tears of joy and rubs her face. She covers her gratitude by stuttering a complaint about Lightning, yelling at him if he's watching that she told him Alejandro was into her. Go Big or Go Home Lightning watches on the TV that Heather was responsible for his elimination. He calls Heather an idiot, as he definitely won't vote for her or Sadie to win. Trivia *They have both been finalists in one or more season. *They are both two of the only people who have merged in every RP season they have competed in. **They have also both been eliminated pre-merge only once overall. **Coincidentally, they were both eliminated pre-merge in Total Drama All-Stars. See Also Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Season 5 interactions